


from eden

by thetulipsaretoored



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chef!Tang Yi, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not the canon relationships though I swear, Police Officer!Shao Fei, Song: Cherry Wine (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulipsaretoored/pseuds/thetulipsaretoored
Summary: his fight and fury is fiery / oh, but he loves like sleep to the freezing / sweet and right and merciful, I'm all but washed in the tide of his breathing / but it's worth it / it's divine / I have this some of the time / the way he tells me I'm his and he's mine / open hand or closed fist would be fine / the blood is red and sweet as cherry wineorMeng Shao Fei liberates himself and rediscovers his worth (all, of course, with the help of Tang Yi, Jack, and Zhao Zi).TW: domestic violence, verbal and physical abuse, self-doubt
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	from eden

**Author's Note:**

> Tang Yi and Shao Fei will get a happily ever after I promise! The abusive relationship is between Zheng Bo and Shao Fei, who Shao Fei meets before he meets Tang Yi. There will be freedom and liberation for Shao Fei and love in the form of Tang Yi's secure embrace. I vow this on my grave. <3

When Shao Fei first met Zheng Bo, it was just after he was accepted as the team lead, exactly two weeks after Sister Lizhen had been murdered.

Shao Fei remembers leaving the precinct with his superior officer on that chilly Autumn night, asking her where she was headed and if she wanted company. He didn't have anything to do, and Zhao Zi was out of town with his boyfriend. He knew Sister Lizhen's son, a man Shao Fei had never met and who Sister Lizhen fawned over with such adoration and pride, was on a business retreat of some sort for his up and coming restaurant. Sister Lizhen had declined Shao Fei's company with a tired smile. He understood her exhaustion. The case they had just completed had left everyone weary, and there was no doubt Sister Lizhen was the most affected. As the team lead, she carried burdens Shao Fei couldn't have fathomed at the time.

He had given her a side hug. Had wished her plenty of rest.

She was killed in her sleep that night by a vindictive family member of the man they had arrested earlier that day.

Shao Fei doesn't necessarily remember the days following. Everything was blurred; it was as if all he felt and perceived was filtered through a flimsy lens, keeping him distant and separate from reality and the grief threatening to overwhelm him.

Sister Lizhen had been like a mother to him. He had lost his own at the young age of ten. Shao Fei's loving grandmother had raised him after his mother passed. Once he began working under Sister Lizhen, he couldn't help but feel a bittersweet ache at a few similarities she possessed with his own mother. Those two women, his grandmother and Sister Lizhen, were the most important people in his life, not including his childhood best friend, Zhao Zi. The loss of Sister Lizhen left him untethered, drifting through life's movements without purposeful meaning and action. The grief he felt at the loss of his mother and grandmother resurfaced with a vengeance in the wake of Sister Lizhen's death. Shao Fei's only solace was diving into his work, succumbing to the tedious paperwork and throwing himself into danger again and again, reckless and unheeding of the consequences.

That is until Zheng Bo eased his way past Shao Fei's defenses and settled the restlessness in him.

Zheng Bo had been a suspect in a robbery at a local gas station. Shao Fei was the one to prove his innocence, and to show his gratitude, Zheng Bo offered to take Shao Fei out for a drink. Shao Fei's decline had been immediate on his tongue. Still, Zhao Zi's encouraging smile propelled him to respond, "Pick me up after work. 6 o'clock."

Zheng Bo always likes to tell stories about their first date. Likes to make the night sound as ludicrous as possible to keep the truth from everyone else. Shao Fei thinks Zheng Bo wishes to preserve his dignity, which he supposes he is grateful for. In reality, Shao Fei had drunk way too much, and instead of that leading to a beautiful tryst, Zheng Bo had taken Shao Fei home only to have Shao Fei cry on his shoulder into the early morning hours. The tears he hadn't spilled since Sister Lizhen's death were torrential, and he feared they would never end. Yet, they did. And in the aftermath, Shao Fei felt dizzying relief, buoyed by Zheng Bo's steady presence. He slept more sound than he had in weeks, curled up in a stranger's arms.

\---

Zheng Bo had already left for work by the time Shao Fei wakes, and he is unbelievably grateful. After Zheng Bo's harsh words last night, Shao Fei needs the space to parse through what exactly he could have done differently. Because Shao Fei knows Zheng Bo's temper, knows how heated he can get, and Shao Fei should have...well, he supposes that's the problem. He can't remember the last time he ever did anything right, and the hollowing guilt from the previous night rears its ugly head.

There's always the dishes or laundry to do, the meals to make, and Shao Fei is happy to do those things, don't get him wrong, but he never does them when Zhen Bo thinks it is appropriate. Never can complete all that is expected of him either at work or at home without collapsing exhausted on his desk or kitchen table. This leaves Zheng Bo to pick up the slack, which always results in arguments like last night.

But last night, it was different.

Zheng Bo has frequently been harsh with his words, but Shao Fei knows that's just a way for him to express himself. It helps him release his anger, helps him calm down.

Except.

Except yesterday the words he spewed only seemed to spur on Zheng Bo's chaotic impulses. When Shao Fei finally reached a breaking point, snapping at Zheng Bo and pleading with him to let him stop and breathe for just one minute, Zheng Bo slammed Shao Fei into the bathroom door. The doorknob pressed sharply against his lower spine; Zheng Bo's hand closed tight around his throat.

Shao Fei doesn't remember much of what happened after that except for falling to the floor and Zheng Bo slamming their apartment door with no explanation of where he was going. When Shao Fei woke in the middle of the night in their bed, he felt Zheng Bo, smelling of alcohol and sweat, pressed up against him, his arm curled around his waist, holding him in an iron-like grip. Shao Fei couldn't stop the wave of nausea that rolled in his stomach at being so close to Zheng Bo in the aftermath of the night before, nor could he stop the trembling fear that made him want to flee from his embrace. The guilt that accompanied those immediate feelings forced him to lay there and gifted him with restless, frantic dreams.

This morning, Shao Fei is exhausted, bone-tired. Yet, today is the first anniversary of Sister Lizhen's death, and there's no way he will not let anything stop him from visiting her gravesite. He checks his watch and approximates that he has about two hours before he has to be at work. Just enough time to swing by Zhao Zi's apartment afterward and take him up on that offer of finding a therapist. Hopefully, they can find one that Zheng Bo will willing to go to as well. Shao Fei needs to discover ways to make this relationship work. He loves Zheng Bo, he truly does, but something isn't right. Shao Fei feels exposed and raw when around Zheng Bo. This ache only encourages him to look inward at what he can change, knowing the fault most likely lies within him. He can be better for Zheng Bo, and with Zhao Zi and the therapist's help, he might finally be someone worthy to stand by his side. 

_\---_

Zhao Zi stands in front of the cereal boxes in the grocery store near his apartment. He glares at the box of Lucky Charms that sits on a shelf just above his reach, wishing that if he stared hard and mean enough, it would tremble and fall into his grasp.

"What did that poor leprechaun ever do to you?"

Zhao Zi startles and spins in the direction of the stranger's voice. A man with dark crimson hair dressed in dark jeans that cling to his figure and a white t-shirt that rests snugly underneath a leather jacket stands grinning at him.

"I--" Zhao Zi starts, but the man walks toward him with purposeful steps causing Zhao Zi to step backward until he hits the shelf with an _oomph._

He must look dazed and speechless because the man's grin simply widens as he reaches up to grab the last box of Lucky Charms that Zhao Zi had been glaring at. When he brings it down to Zhao Zi's height, the stranger still doesn't step back, and Zhao Zi's face burns, knowing his cheeks are a bright red because the stranger lifts a hand to poke at his blush.

"You're welcome," he says as he hands Zhao Zi the cereal box. His voice is a soft murmur, and Zhao Zi has to press closer to hear it.

"Thank you?" He offers, still incredibly confused yet enthralled by the captivating quality of the stranger's ridiculous playfulness as if he is familiar with Zhao Zi in any way. The stranger's mirth continues, but he takes a step back to let Zhao Zi breathe.

"I'm Jack," Jack informs and reaches out a hand.

"Zhao Zi." He replies, shaking Jack's hand. He drops his grip after a beat of awkward silence and mumbles, "Thanks again. I'll just be--"

"Are you doing anything later tonight?"

Zhao Zi's steps fumble at Jack's audacity. "Eating dinner?" He suggests, feeling incredibly stupid. Asking his statement as a question as if he would ever skip dinner.

"Great! I'll come to your apartment at 7." Jack winks and walks backward down the aisle, waiting for Zhao Zi to speak up and confirm their date. He can only give him a bewildered expression, which Jack must interpret as a yes because his grin widens as he spins and strolls out of Zhao Zi's sight.

Zhao Zi stares unseeing at the cereal box in his hands and murmurs, "Did I just meet a real-life leprechaun?"

He shakes his head incredulously and realizes with sudden clarity--

"You don't even know my address!"

\---

Tang Yi sighs heavily, resting his head on the table and closing his eyes. His restaurant's one year party is arriving quickly, and there's so much to do. Guests to invite, food to prepare, clothes to design, decorations to be set. If it weren't for Hong Ye, Tang Yi would not be doing any of this. He doesn't deem it necessary that they celebrate the restaurant's success. It almost seems like they're asking for some misfortune to occur by staging such an extravagant event in a restaurant that is just recently gaining notoriety.

"Tang Yi! What do you think of these colors?" Hong Ye yells from across the room. She has swatches of fabric she has been trying to choose from for the last 30 minutes. At this point, Tang Yi is desperate for her to make a decision. Any decision. As long as it is made without him.

"I like the second one you showed me," Tang Yi supplies, knowing he doesn't even remember the second one that was shown.

He hears her murmur, "You are impossible," as she continues to survey the different designs and colors.

He knows it's not necessarily the party that has him in such a gloomy mood. The anniversary of his mother's death lurks in the back of his mind. It has lingered like a phantasmal presence for the last month, knowing that it is a year since she was murdered today. He assumed today would be difficult. He knows that's why Hong Ye is nicer to him, not arguing about the apathy surrounding his cherished restaurant's upcoming anniversary.

He wonders if his mother was still alive whether or not she'd be proud of him. Reflecting on the last year, Tang Yi has made his dream into a success story. However, the exhaustion from overworking, from spending too much time planning, cooking, and isolating himself from anyone, and everyone would have his mother lecturing him incessantly.

Hong Ye reminds him so much of her that it's often painful to be around his younger sister, and for that, the guilt is unbearable.

He stands from the table, the chair screeching against the wood floor. Hong Ye looks up abruptly and tracks his movements to the plant she bought earlier for them to take to Mother's grave. She doesn't mention that they were supposed to go together; instead, she busies herself with the fabric swatches. Tang Yi walks out into an unnecessarily bright, sunny day.

\---

Shao Fei's steps are slow and purposeful as he approaches Sister Lizhen's grave. He holds the purple orchids he bought along the way and takes a deep sigh. He thought they looked pretty. He thought she would like the tranquility of them, the way the flowers bloomed along the curved stem, swaying softly in the gentle Autumn breeze. It's hard to think it has been one year since Sister Lizhen's death. The grief is never as extreme as it was during the six months that followed her murder, but right now it's a sharp ache in Shao Fei's chest as if he has been pierced by the smallest blade, leaving a wound that hitches his breath and leaves him dizzy.

The sky has suddenly become overcast. The once bright and shining sun hides behind a blanket of tumbling storm clouds. Shao Fei places the potted plant next to the grave and turns his gaze to the stone before him. He traces the characters of her name and sighs once more.

"What are you doing here?"

Shao Fei startles and spins in the direction of the voice. His eyes widen at the attractive man before him. He wears dark-wash jeans that fit his nice frame all too well, Shao Fei notes with apparent disinterest, and a cream turtleneck jumper. The sides of his head are shaved, and his hair is brushed neatly, his bangs lying just above his brow. Shao Fei is happily dating Zheng Bo, but if he wasn't…Shao Fei shakes his head to clear his ridiculous thoughts and glances back at the stranger. He narrows his eyes at Shao Fei, a brow arching at his lack of response. Just to make sure the stranger is addressing him, Shao Fei points incredulously at himself.

The man breathes out an exasperated chuckle and makes a point of looking around the cemetery, clearly stating that yes, he is, in fact, talking to him. Shao Fei is puzzled by the chilled and inviting atmosphere the man has. Intrigued by the way, he seems to warn Shao Fei to not come closer with the crossing of his arms and beckon him nearer with a scowl. It makes Shao Fei want to know just what exactly has got this man so flustered.

"I'm visiting a gravesite," Shao Fei says dumbly, the words feeling large and clumsy as they pass his lips.

The stranger studies Shao Fei for a few moments. Typically, he is an expert at standing off anyone. He knows how to hold his ground, knows how to glare just mean enough to make a criminal back down. He supposes having a gun in those circumstances must help more than he'd like to admit because the man just stares back at him. Though, he’s slightly more amused even with the semblance of annoyance that masks his features.

"Maybe I should rephrase my question," the stranger says, his lip dropping into the smallest of frowns at Shao Fei's confusion. "Why are you at my mother's grave?"

Shao Fei's brain stumbles to a halt. His eyes widening once more as he makes the connection. "This is your--You're Tang Yi?"

"Yes," he pauses for a moment before continuing. "My mother passed away one year ago. As far as I knew, besides my sister, I am the only one that comes to her gravesite."

"That's not true!" Shao Fei's voice rises in indignation, but he quickly adjusts his volume when he sees Tang Yi's incredulous smirk. Shao Fei's uncontrollable, unfiltered mouth continues, "I come once a month on the day of her death. I even drag Zhao Zi along sometimes, but, even though I love him like a brother, he talks a lot."

Shao Fei's gaze drops to his feet. "I come here to reflect, and I don't bring him when I need that." He sighs, "Besides, he was too busy today with grocery shopping because he is a bottomless pit who eats everything in sig--why are you laughing?!" Shao Fei's eyes immediately latch onto the humor in Tang Yi's eyes and his soft smile. He tries his best to give him his sharpest glare, but this seems to only encourage Tang Yi's amusement.

"So you're the infamous Shao Fei?" Tang Yi reaches his hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you."

Shao Fei takes Tang Yi's hand in his own; his grip is warm and oddly comforting. "Likewise," Shao Fei says, and he finds he genuinely means it. Sister Lizhen had often talked about her son, how he was an incredible chef, and how his restaurant would be famous. She failed to mention just how breathtaking his smile is. Though Shao Fei supposes, there is a decided gloominess about his disposition. Taking into consideration the day, Shao Fei thinks he knows why.

Tang Yi points his flowers at his mother's grave. "May I?"

"Oh! Of course," Shao Fei mumbles, "I'll just--"

"You don't have to leave," Tang Yi says, but his voice is just above a whisper that Shao Fei is fortunate for the gust of wind carries his response to him. He kneels and places the blooming plant on the edge of the gravestone. "I usually don't loiter at her gravesite. I prefer to go to her favorite shops, restaurant, or park to feel like I'm near her." He pauses as if trying to find the right words and inclines his head in Shao Fei's direction giving him a small smile. "It just doesn't feel right to talk to her grave. Just because her body is here, that doesn't mean she ever spent time here, doesn't mean that her presence lives among the buried."

Shao Fei nods as Tang Yi's attention turns back to his mother's grave, feeling as if he can understand what Tang Yi means. Days after Sister Lizhen's death, Shao Fei found it challenging to work at the station. He saw her everywhere, expecting the cup of coffee she would make for him in the morning. It was always the perfect ratio of creamer to coffee. He missed her boisterous laughter at Zhao Zi's ridiculous anxieties. However, she would always be the first to assure Zhao Zi that what he felt was valid. She would never hesitate to take the Captain head-on when he was unfair, nor was she afraid to scold Shao Fei and Zhao Zi when they deserved it. Now, though, being at the precinct with these memories swirling around him like phantoms of a lifetime ago is bearable, almost welcome. He wonders if Tang Yi feels the same way about the places he knew his mother loved.

Tang Yi stands, turning to Shao Fei with a curious expression as if he wants to ask something too personal to be socially acceptable. There's an expectant pause and a deep breath.

"Would you like to grab a drink? I know a nice cafe close by."

Shao Fei opens his mouth in shock, not expecting to have any further contact with Tang Yi after this moment. The thought of having coffee, something seemingly innocent, with another man other than Zheng Bo makes his heart race. Still, the way Tang Yi flashes a grin at Shao Fei and the confidence in the challenging curl of his lips has Shao Fei blushing and trying to think of a reason he should say no. He has a boyfriend whom he loves greatly. He has to arrive at the station in a little over an hour and needs to go to Zhao Zi's apartment.

Yet.

One look back at Tang Yi's warm, teasing gaze has Shao Fei reaching out his hand to pull him to his feet. "Lead the way," he says, and Tang Yi's answering smile mirrors his own.

Tang Yi leads Shao Fei to a cafe on a bustling corner. When they enter, the owner, an elderly woman dressed in a long purple apron with frills along the edges, calls Tang Yi over to a table eagerly. Shao Fei didn't even get the chance to request a drink before returning behind the counter, but he notices she brings out two mugs. He decides to trust Tang Yi's expertise in café choices and sits down across from Tang Yi next to the window.

The cafe is quaint. It's styled in purples and golds, and the occasional potted plants along with stacks of books and records line the shelves. It smells like coffee and vanilla, and Shao Fei finds himself relaxing despite the giddy nervousness he feels in Tang Yi's presence.

"I'm surprised we haven't met before considering how close you were with my mother," Tang Yi says with a furrowed brow.

"I didn't want to intrude on your mother's personal life. We were close, but I didn't know if she would feel uncomfortable welcoming me into her private world."

Tang Yi gives him a rueful frown. "She loved you like a son, constantly bragging about how great her junior officer was, how intelligent with great instincts. She would have gladly had you over for every holiday if you had let her."

Shao Fei feels a pang of regret, sharp in his chest right between his ribs. Tang Yi is kind and switches the conversations slightly. "She often wanted me to meet you."

"Really? Why?"

"She always envisioned we'd end up together." Tang Yi shrugs as if his admission doesn't mean much, but the way his eyes linger on Shao Fei's blush, the way he smirks at Shao Fei's diverted gaze says otherwise. "I am glad we're finally getting the chance to meet, though." He continues, and Shao Fei meets his eyes once more. "You're definitely as cute as she said you were."

Shao Fei sputters, "Cute? Zhao Zi is cute, I'm just--"

"Cute." Tang Yi finishes as the owner swings back around to their table with their drinks and gives Shao Fei a warm smile. "It's not often Tang Yi brings visitors to my cafe." She winks at Tang Yi, who hides his grin by sipping his tea. Shao Fei feels the heat of his blush once more. "It's nice to have you visit, dear. I hope you'll be able to come back again." She waddles off to the next table with a slightly less cheerful disposition, but with a warm smile nonetheless.

"That's Jia Hua. She's had this cafe for ages. My mom used to bring me here."

Shao Fei makes a mental note to come back to this cafe on his own, but he secretly hopes Tang Yi wouldn't mind accompanying him in the future too.

They fall into a comfortable rhythm of back and forth banter, teasing glances, blushing cheeks, and fond memories of Sister Lizhen. Tang Yi teases and plays around, but Shao Fei finds himself flattered by it. It feels different than Zheng Bo's teasing, feels less mean, hurts significantly less. As Shao Fei finishes his coffee, he tells Tang Yi a ridiculous story about Zhao Zi. He also adamantly decides that Tang Yi has the most endearing smile. The way he laughs at Shao Fei as if he is the epitome of great humor and fun makes warmth bloom in Shao Fei's chest, a gentle squeezing sensation around his heart.

"So your friend, Zhao Zi, was convinced that the perpetrator was a toddler?"

Shao Fei wipes a tear that formed in his eye because of the memory and because of his giggles. "Yes! It took some extreme convincing to get him to understand that the toddler couldn't have stolen his balloon, especially because the child didn't have one when Zhao Zi saw him earlier in the day."

"That's priceless," Tang Yi muses and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I refuse to ever take Zhao Zi to a festival ever again, which is a bummer because the food is always delicious."

Shao Fei cherishes the way Tang Yi's eyes light up when he laughs, the way he leans closer to Shao Fei as he tells the story, the way he feels lighter and freer to express himself in the presence of someone who is taking an interest in his adventures with Zhao Zi. 

Tang Yi traces the rim of his mug, a confident grin gracing his features. "Maybe I'll take you to the next festival that comes to town."

Shao Fei must look dazed because Tang Yi's grin turns smug. "I'd like that," he says.

Suddenly, a clock chimes on the wall and draws Shao Fei's attention from Tang Yi for just a moment but only long enough to realize that he has to be at work in 20 minutes.

"Shit!" He jerks to his feet and offers Tang Yi an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry. I've had a wonderful time, but I'm going to be late for my shift."

Tang Yi waves off his apology and stands as well, but as Shao Fei pulls his phone from his pocket, Tang Yi steals it from him and begins clicking all sorts of buttons.

"What are yo--?"

Tang Yi's phone buzzes on the table next to them as awareness dawns on Shao Fei.

Tang Yi offers him a cheeky smirk. "I look forward to seeing you again, Meng Shao Fei," he says as he leans in close, pressing a gentle kiss to Shao Fei's cheek. There's a brief moment where Shao Fei's world feels like it's spinning, and everything is crystallized and bright. Then, Tang Yi pulls away with a wink and exits the cafe, not leaving room for Shao Fei to even respond.

The dizzying butterflies in Shao Fei's stomach finally cease as he catches his breath. Still, they flutter once more as he notices Jia Hua's endearing smile directed toward him. He stumbles out the door in a rush, waving goodbye before he embarrasses himself with the content thrumming of the wings that make him all jittery and clumsy in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, like tell me some things last, is a labor of love. It's basically a healing project for me, and I aim to represent domestic violence and the harm it causes accurately and respectfully. Please let me know what you think in the comments. And, as always, feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr or Twitter!
> 
> Tumblr: alliaskofyou  
> Twitter: tulipsare2red
> 
> Also, please let me know if I need to add any more trigger warnings!
> 
> P.S. I decided to use Grammarly for the first time, so if there are several mistakes--blame Grammarly! xD
> 
> P.S.S. I assume you can get Lucky Charms in Taiwan??????? If not, I apologize for not representing that accurately. I just couldn't not put in the leprechaun joke aldjgkasd
> 
> P.S.S.S. Captured will be updated soon!
> 
> P.S.S.S.S. Can you tell I love Hozier?


End file.
